evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Quan Chi's Throne
Quan Chi’s Throne, or sometimes known as the Throne of Quan Chi, is a ghoulish-looking throne belongedto the demonic necromancer Quan Chi and itt first appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Quan Chi himself enjoys the delightful feeling of ruling his empire from this twisted seat of power. Design This throne was constructed, especially with skeletal and ghastly features including human skulls for arms and the chair’s headrest that is shaped like the elongated horned head of a screaming ghoul, stands nearly 8 feet tall and weighs over 500 pounds. Quan Chi's Throne made an appearance in his Fortress within the Netherrealm in the Story mode of Mortal Kombat X as a black, obsidian throne with large human skulls for arms and it has the same weight of 500 pounds and the height of nearly 8 feet tall. History While sitting on this cathedra inside his former sanctuary at the Pyramid of Shinnok within the Netherrealm, Quan Chi while under the command of his eternal dark master Shinnok, still acts as the figurehead of the diabolical cult known as the Brotherhood of the Shadow. He and his demonic brethren guard the pyramidal temple and the bridge that is the passage to it, from anyone that dares to cross it, as well as to destroy all those who would dared to oppose the will of their god. Centuries later, the original Sub-Zero made it to the Pyramid and battled the Brothers of the Shadow inside during his critical mission to retrieve the forbidden Amulet of Shinnok before it can be returned to its former owner. Then he confronted Quan Chi at his secret sanctuary and the battle between them ensues. The demon warrior Sareena helped Sub-Zero defeated her former master Quan Chi. TV appearance The sorcerer Quan Chi has an another, different throne inside his hidden palace which is located within Outworld, and it made its appearance on the 9th episode "Quan Chi" of Mortal Kombat: Conquest and it was featured throughout the entire TV series. Quan Chi always sits comfortably on his elegant-looking black throne and awaits his three servants and miserable "sluts" Siann, Mika and Sora report back to him of their findings, accomplishments and failures as they seriously wished to never to test his patience and to suffer his wrath.Quan Chi while sitting on his throne within his palace, once said "The best is yet to come," meaning his ominous future plans and the danger they posed will soon come too pass. Gallery Throne of Quan Chi.jpg|A view of the ghoulish headrest on Quan Chi's Throne. Master Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi Trivia *Quan Chi's Throne makes an appearance as an unlockable in the Krypt in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, although it should have completely shown itself as a background furniture in front of Quan Chi's inner sanctum in the evil demon sorcerer's citadel featured in both Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Mortal Kombat: Deception but did not. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Oppression Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism